


Sein letztes Lächeln

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Wie lange sie nun schon hier sind, weiß er bereits nicht mehr, hat das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum völlig verloren. Das einzige was er sicher weiß ist, hier kommen sie nicht mehr raus. Sam liegt auf ihrer Seite dicht neben ihm, blickt ihm tief in seine Augen. Sie wenden ihre Blicke nicht voneinander ab, geben sich gegenseitig das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Ihre Körper sind geschunden, er weiß, seine Verletzungen sind schwer, versucht es vor ihr zu Verbergen und er weiß das es umgekehrt genauso ist. Seine Gedanken schweifen, er hat viel in seinem Leben falsch gemacht, wenn er von vorne beginnen könnte, würde er heute eins anders machen, das ist sicher. 

 

Ihre blauen Augen, so tief wie der Ozean, sagen ihm so viel! Es ist so viel Liebe in ihnen und er hofft, sie kann seine grenzenlose Liebe für sie ebenfalls sehen. Vom ersten Tag an, war es, als gehörte sie zu ihm. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gefühlt, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, nie hätte er geglaubt, dass es das wirklich gibt. 

 

Ihre zarte Hand ist fest in seiner. Niemals wird er sie wieder loslassen, nicht freiwillig. Seine Augen sind schwer, er hat Mühe, sie offen zu halten. Mit aller Gewalt versucht er das unvermeidliche hinaus zu zögern. Sam laufen lautlos Tränen über die Wangen, ihr Blick fest in seinen Augen verankert. Sie ahnt, was kommen wird. 

„Wir sehen uns wieder Sam, an einem besseren Ort“ ist sein letzter Gedanke.  
Jacks Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben, er schenkt ihr sein letztes Lächeln.


End file.
